Slow Down
by The Key of Destiny
Summary: Akuroku. Songfic. I knew he was going to leave... I couldn't have stopped him from leaving... So now, all I want is for him to slow down.


Title: Slow Down 

By: Kitty

Description: I knew he was going to leave... I couldn't have stopped him... So now, all I want is for him to slow down.

Disclaimer: Nu. I don't own this song or Dierks Bentley (but I can dream about it ) and I don't own kh2. But if i did, it wouldn't have probably made it to the U.S... you know. The gayness and all... and... prejudice presidents...

Ramblings: Ummm... Okay. This isn't normally my kind of thing. Angst makes me sad and mopey... but when I first heard this song I was like "OMG! Inspiration stike!" and... here this is. I'm sorry if it's not very good. Like I said. I don't usually do angsty things. Plus, this is my first song fic. Please be nice ... okies? Oh, and for you people who are dispizers of country music... you might not want to read this... On that note, DIERKS BENTLEY RULEZ! and on with the story...

* * *

I must look just like a fool 

here in the middle of the road s

tanding there in your rearview

and getting soaked to the bone

this land is flat as it is mean

a man can see for a hundred miles

So im still praying I might see

the glow of a brake light.

He must think I'm an idiot... I must've not been worth it for him. Roxas... Was I not worth it? Leaning against this building and watching you leave, it truelly saddens me that you just keep a steady pace. You've yet to look back, pause, skip a step or anything. You said that no one would miss you. You knew you'd be missed. I gave it to you very loud and clear that I cared for you more than I probably should have.

It's getting really cold out here. Raining as hard as it is, I wouldn't be suprised if I looked like some kind of begger. But I still watch you leaving. Leaving the Organization, leaving the shell that kept your secrets hidden, leaving us... You must not've really cared. It seems like you gave this up so easily. Like you had nothing left to lose, but you lost me. Then again, that probably wasn't much of a loss for you anyway.

But your wheels just turn,

down the road ahead

If it hurts at all

you aint showed it yet

I keep a lookin' for

the slightest sign

that you might miss

what you left behind

I know there's nothing stopping you now

but I'd settle for a slow down.

You just keep on walking. Walking away from me like it's the easiest thing in the world for you to do. Why are you doing this to me? I pledged my life, my trust, my loyalties, everything... I promised them to you. Yet you seem to have no remorse. You're not going to miss anything here are you? Not even me. I thought for a fleeting second that you would've cared. For a fleeting second, I thought that you possibly could've had something for me.

I knew you'd leave. I knew I couldn't stop you at all. I had never asked that much of you. I held you and never asked for you to show the same affection. I talked to you and never expected an answer. I gave everything I had to you and never expected to be given anything in return. I'm not asking much right now. At least, I hope I'm not. But Roxas, if you knew how I felt. If you could experience the pain I'm going through, you'd at least, just a bit, slow down...

I held on longer then I should

thinking you might change your mind

and those bright lights of Hollywood

would fade in time.

I never let you go, you know. In my memories, you always remained. Even when I was set on missions, you were all I could think of. You've been captured, I know. By that Riku kid. I also know that now you're in a world called "Twilight Town". Sounds peaceful, I know you'll probably like it. I also know that you've forgotten all about everything. DiZ made sure of that. He had no intentions on you ever knowing about me, the Organization, or your other half.

I don't want to take away your happiness. But maybe if I met you again, and explained what you meant to me, what you still mean to me, maybe, just maybe, you might come back. You might change your mind and decide to stay with me. You know, your alternate Twilight Town isn't always going to be there. In time, they'll give you back to Sora, and you'll fade away along with the town that had never meant to exist. You're so distant from me. Slow down a bit so I can catch up.

But your wheels just turn,

down the road ahead

If it hurts at all

you aint showed it yet

I keep a lookin' for

the slightest sign

that you might miss

what you left behind

I know there's nothing stopping you now

but I'd settle for a slow down.

I see you again. You look confused by me. You throw the keyblade you bare away from you. You yell from you confusion. "What is going on!" you say. Oh, how i wish I could tell you, but time is short and I have to make you mine again. And then he comes, the person that erased me from your mind. He tells you I speak of nonsense. Please don't beleive him. Yet, deep down, I think you do.

We meet again, this time you seem to remember. You only stated that we were best friends. The Roxas I know would've said more than that. I have to make sure, so I ask you what our boss's name is. You don't know... you don't truelly remember me yet. But when we meet a third time you do. But your so far away, it doesn't matter. I've been ordered to eliminate you, and since you're not the Roxas I know, I will.

But it's then I see something inside of you. You hold back and I realize you fully remember me. We stop fighting and I can see the knowing in your eyes. Yet you seem different, as if now you appreciate all I did instead of ignore it. I can't take it, it's too much for me. Let's meet again in the next life, a life that will make sense. You say you will. Lucky for you that you actually have one. And with that, I leave you. Yet, you still distance yourself from me. Please slow down and come closer.

But your wheels just turn

down the road ahead

if it hurts at all

you aint showed it yet

your just a tiny dot

on that horizon line

come on tap those brakes

baby just one time

I know there's nothing stopping you now

Im not asking you to turn back around

We meet for a fourth time. Only this time it isn't really you, it's Sora. Yet I know you're still inside and you hear me. I never really liked the kid known as Sora. He eliminated my only other friend besides you, Demyx. Yet I save the kid's life to save you. But to do this I'll have to sacrifice my life in return. It's completely worth it to see you live on. Even if it's not really you and it's really the kid who is half of you.

You were the one thing in my non-existant life that made me feel like I had a heart. And so I smile. Even though I know I'm dying. I'm fully aware that my shot at life has come to an end, but it's all worth it. Just so you can live on. And who knows? We may actually meet up again like we had said we would. If we do, then I can't wait to hold you again. Even if you don't return my affection. Even if I pour my feelings to you and you do not return them. But I get the feeling you will next time. You'll lean into my embrace, and speak those three words back to me. Next time around, I'm positive that for me, you'll slow down.

I'd settle for a slowdown

come on just slow down

I'd settle for a slow down.

* * *

Done. Woo-hoo. That was pretty fun. Angsty I know, and completely unlike me. Yet I love it. I feel so weird, I'm probably the only fanfic writer who doesn't dread their work... Anywayz, more stories will be posted soon. We only have the next week left till we're out of school so I'll be doing a lot more writing. Oh joy for thee... Okay, where in the world did that come from?... I dunno. Anywayz, please review! (grabs hypno gun) You will click the 'Go' button, You will click the 'Go' button, You will click the 'Go' button... 


End file.
